YuGiOh : Shadows In My Head
by KarumA-chan
Summary: To gain what you want, you have to become it... and to stay it you have to destroy all in your way " chapter 10 UP !
1. The Nightmare

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Nightmare  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be...  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura ?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
it was raining outside. The rain hit the windows and the wind was blowing . When Bakura opened his eyes he felt pain in his whole body , he was lying on a hospital bed. He didn't know how long he was gone . But he still knew what happened to him that night and yet he hopes it was al a dream. His other self tried to take over that night , he didn't want it , never again. He fought himself on the inside and outside. He rembered himself being smashed into windows , being cut by nothing , seeing the shadows closing in on him. He rembered running down a road , running just running , he'd look back and saw a shadow following him. He tripped , fell head first in the mud , he turned around and screamed as the shadow closed in and combined himself with him , he woke up after that , he didn't know where he was , he saw he was in a room lying on his back on the floor covered with blood and wounds , he heard voices and could hear people running , then a door opened and a white light was coming in the dark room where he lay , he could see a small boy in the door way looking shocked , the boy turned around and shouted down the corridor ;  
  
" I found him ! He's over here and he's in pretty bad shape ! "  
  
He didn't remember what happened next. Everything until now was black. He thought about his friends , why did they always had to save him , why couldn't he even do something good for them. He felt as if his friends didn't want him because of the other him , but he couldn't help it. Maybe he was mend to be alone , maybe it was mend that nobody trusted him. He closed his eyes and said to himself ; " don't be stupid... " And he fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
when Bakura woke up , he found himself standing in a castle , it was similar to the one of Pegasus . he walked down the corridor suddenly he stopped and looked at the wall at the end of the corridor , there were blood spatters al over it. He ran to the end of the corridor took a left turn and suddenly froze with fear , he was standing in a hall , and in the middle of it he saw Joey , Tristan and Téa lying death on their back on the floor , blood was streaming from their left chest side. Bakura looked shocked and a tear rolled down his face , suddenly he heard a scream , it was Yugi. " YUGI ! " ; Bakura yelled , he ran towards the sound down the hall taking a left turn towards a room , he ran inside it but he was to late. There lay Yugi just like the others on his back on the floor stabbed in his left chest side.  
  
" No... " ; Bakura muttered. " NO ! "  
  
" Where are you ? " ; he now shouted . " WHERE ARE YOU ! I KNOW YOURE HERE ! "  
  
Then Yami Bakura steps out of the shadows of the room , he was smiling , his clothes were covered with blood and in his hand he held a knife.  
  
" What have you done ? " ; Bakura said to him looking rather scared.  
  
" Ooh it wasn't me who did this " ; yami Bakura said with an even larger smile. " Its what you are going to do. "  
  
" What are you talking about ?! " ; Bakura yelled at him.  
  
" You know what I mean , just look in that mirror over there " ; Yami Bakura said while pointing at the mirror standing behind Bakura.  
  
Bakura turned around and looked in the mirror. He started to look scared , his eyes wide open , he saw himself but he was now covered with blood , he looked at his right hand and saw he was now holding the knife. He couldn't breathe , he dropped the knife. He turned around and saw that Yami Bakura was no longer covered with blood all he did now was standing there laughing.  
  
" No I couldn't have done this " ; Bakura muttered in himself. " No...NO ..NOOOOO ! "  
  
*-*-*authors note : chap 2 is up lol....  
  
and I thought i was going to make a small story ooh hell the story  
  
isn't going to be short =) he he  
  
and who the hell changed some of my words ???  
  
I didn't put in words like wasnÃ¢â'¬â"¢t  
  
*-*-* 


	2. Runaway

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 2 : Run Away  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura ?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
he opened his eyes once more and saw that he was back in his bed sitting up straight.  
  
" No this cant be happening , I wont kill my friends for you " ; he told himself.  
  
He got himself out of bed , grapped his jacket and put it on.  
  
" I need some time on my own , away from all these things , never will I hurt my friends , never even if I have to run away from them " ; he thought.  
  
He could hear voices from the hallway.  
  
" I hope he's awake. "  
  
" Don't worry Yugi , Bakura is a strong guy he'll survive. "  
  
Bakura didn't know what to do , what if his friends came inside and he just attacked them head on or if he didn't attack them what would he say to them , that he was going for a walk in the rain ? He had to act fast , he had this one chance , he couldn't jump out of the window it was to high , the only exit he could take was the door. He ran out the door took a left turn and ran down the corridor.  
  
He heard Yugi and the other shout for him from behind but he didn't care.  
  
He closed his eyes while tears rolled down his face .  
  
Because he had his eyes closed he couldn't see a nurse pushing a chart in front of him. He ran straight into the chart and both were now falling on the ground hard . Yugi and the others ran up to the scene.  
  
" Bakura what do you think you are doing ? " ; Joey said while helping him up.  
  
Bakura looked at his arm and saw he had been cut by something , it was bleeding.  
  
" You should be resting " ; Yugi said.  
  
" Come on well bring you back to your bed. "  
  
Bakura looked at the floor when he saw the surgery knifes lying there he started to panic. He hit Joey in the face and picked up one of the knifes.  
  
" Leave me alone ! "; he shouted to the others.  
  
Bakura what are you doing ?! ; Yugi said.  
  
Bakura looked shocked at his right hand.  
  
" What am I doing ? " " What's happening to me ? " ; he said in a panicking tune.  
  
He dropped the knife , turned around and ran to the stairs , pussing a few nurses out of the way as he did .  
  
He ran and ran , he didn't know where , it was raining hard .  
  
He stopped to catch some breath , then he heard Yugi from behind him.  
  
" There he is ! "  
  
" Bakura wait ! "  
  
Bakura turned around and saw Yugi and the others running towards him , he waited but still he stood from a distance.  
  
" Tell us what's wrong Bakura " ; Tea said. " We want to help you. "  
  
" You must tell us , Bakura. "  
  
" No I.. I .. I can't " ; Bakura replied.  
  
" At leased come back to the hospital with us " ; Tea said while looking at Bakura's bleeding arm.  
  
" No ! "; Bakura replied again. " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ! "  
  
He turned around and ran for it again.  
  
" We have to follow him " ; Tea said while looking worried at the other. " God knows what hell do. "  
  
" You're right we must follow him " ; Yugi replied.  
  
And the four of them ran off.  
  
*-*-* Authors note :  
  
lol chap 2 is fin , don't look at my spelling mistakes I cant  
  
help it I'm Dutch... -_-;;;  
  
and if my stupid KaZaA would work a little bit faster id watch my Yu-  
  
Gi-Oh episode 79 ( d@mned kazaa ) grr *-*-* 


	3. Lost And Found

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 3 : Lost and found  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them... I wish though....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
it was still raining outside and it was getting dark. Bakura sat alone in an alleyway against a wall , he was soaked but he didn't care. He looked at his arm witch was bleeding more than before. He ripped of the shelf of his jacket and bound it around the wound to stop the bleeding , suddenly he looked up. He heard something from the shadows at the end of the alleyway. It was laughter.  
  
Suddenly the shadows at the end of the alleyway grew longer.  
  
Bakura couldn't breathe he was starting to panic , he was on the edge of fainting. He heard footsteps walking towards him from the shadows .  
  
He closed his eyes and thought ; " this isn't real...this isn't real... this can't be happening ... "  
  
When he opened his eyes again the shadows where gone , quickly he got on his feet and ran for it again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and the others lost trace of Bakura and where planning to split up to find him faster before it was to late.  
  
Yugi ; " Joey you take the left , Tristan you right , Téa you wait here in case he comes back and ill take the north. We meet here in 2 hours. "  
  
" What if we find him , Yug ? " ; Joey asked.  
  
" We must try and get him back , even if we have to knock him out ; Yugi answered "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
it slowly stopped raining , the sky cleared up and revealed a beautiful dark sky with bright stars and a full moon witch was shinning on the trees in the park.  
  
Bakura didn't know what time it was , all he knew was that it was getting late. He was already happy that his dad was on another business trip and that he didn't know of the accident he had.  
  
He lay down on the wet grass near a tree and watched the stars and the moon to calm down.  
  
" The stars... " ; he thought . " They aren't lonely for one bit , there are so many of them. This always relaxes me , the stars seem so free and so far away ... away from all the misery and the pain on this world , I wish I could be a star , that I could be free... "  
  
He stretched his hand towards the stars as if he was going to grap them then suddenly he sat up he heard laughter again , this time it was getting louder.  
  
He turned around and looked at the tree. The tree was now black and at it's side stood Yami Bakura laughing.  
  
" You.... " ; Bakura said with a small piece of panic in his voice.  
  
" Yes , it is me... " ; he answered with a dark smile. " I don't know where you're going but I won't let you mess up my plans." " You are going back even if I need to help you with it. "  
  
Bakura stood up and asked ; " What plans ?.... "  
  
" Plans that aren't you're business ! " " Or do you want to be in a coma again , if you don't I suggest you shut up ! "  
  
Yami Bakura walked to the other side of the tree , Bakura stood up and ran after him while yelling ; " WAIT ! "  
  
When he got to the other side of the tree he saw that Yami Bakura was gone.  
  
" BAKURA ! "  
  
Bakura turned around and saw Yami Yugi running up to him.  
  
Bakura tried to run away again but Yami jumped him and both fell on the ground.  
  
" LET ME GO ! "  
  
" TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD ! " ; Yami yelled back while holding on to Bakura so he wouldn't run away again.  
  
" BECAUSE I DON'T WISH TO KILL YOU ! " ; Bakura answered.  
  
and with that Yami Yugi let Bakura go in an instand looking confused at his friend saying ; " What ?! "  
  
both then sat down near the river bank at Bakura told Yami Yugi everything , about his dream and his meeting with his other self.  
  
" Well that explains a lot. " ; Yami Yugi said.  
  
" I guess . . . but what . . . what if I try . . . to kill you? " Bakura muttered..  
  
" I'm sure you wont Bakura... "  
  
" But . . . what if I do? "  
  
" I won't let you " : Yami answered. " Come on, and let's go back. "  
  
Yami Yugi then helped Bakura up and they both walked back to the hospital.  
  
As they walk we see Yami Bakura standing in the shadows of a tree smirking....  
  
*** Authors Note ***  
  
oké everyone you might think he got back to quickly and everything seems normal for a change but I still have some things in store for all ya folks....  
  
be afraid......be VERRY afraid... MHUWHAHAHAHHA !  
  
AND PLEASE SOME1 WRITE A REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK OF THIS STORY ! ! ! I got a good rating from the shadow realm @ ezboards so plse this isn't much so just do it...  
  
Ooh yeh and thank you Ethelflaed for helping me out here let me explain some things ok... Well here in Holland the series aren't that popular and they aren't broadcasted a lot , they aren't that far with the series and I don't know some things cuz I only saw a small piece of some episodes , and yes my spelling is bad because I'm not English but Dutch... 


	4. Enter The Amulet Of Shadows

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 4 : Enter The Amulet Of Shadows...  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them... I wish though....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After a day in the hospital Bakura was send home. He still needed a lot of rest and to make sure he was okay Yugi and the other stayed there for a while sleeping over night.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was lying on his bed , he was tossing his head around. He was back in the castle and everything repeated itself like in his previous dream.  
  
" What have you done ? " ; Bakura said to his other self looking rather scared.  
  
" Ooh it wasn't me who did this " ; yami Bakura said with an even larger smile. " Its what you are going to do. "  
  
" What are you talking about ?! " ; Bakura yelled at him.  
  
" You know what I mean , just look in that mirror over there " ; Yami Bakura said while pointing at the mirror standing behind Bakura.  
  
Bakura turned around and looked in the mirror. He started to look scared , his eyes wide open , he saw himself but he was now covered with blood , he looked at his right hand and saw he was now holding the knife. He couldn't breathe , he dropped the knife. He turned around and saw that Yami Bakura was no longer covered with blood all he did now was standing there laughing.  
  
" No I couldn't have done this " ; Bakura muttered in himself. " No...NO ..NOOOOO ! "  
  
Suddenly the mirror behind him started to crack and Bakura turned around looking at it. Then the mirror broke and glass was flying in every direction , Bakura closed his eyes and covered them with his arms.  
  
When he opened them he saw that he was floating in a black empty space all he could see were the glass pieces of the broken mirror.  
  
The pieces suddenly became liquid and became one ball. Then it slowly changed and took the form of something that looked like a flat raindrop. Bakura reached out to grap it but as soon as his finger tops toughed the object it became liquid again and started to close around him starting with his right arm. Bakura wanted to scream but he couldn't breathe it was so cold.  
  
Then suddenly he woke up , it was morning already. Bakura got out of bed and walked to the living room...  
  
***  
  
" Yoo Bakura , how's going? " ; Joey asked as soon as he entered the room.  
  
" Good " ; Bakura lied.  
  
Téa ; " You look very pale , are you sure you're ok ? "  
  
But before Bakura could answer the question Tristan turned up the volume of the TV and said ; " Hey guys check this out. "  
  
The rest looked up and started to watch the television.  
  
" And now for our local news.. "  
  
" Algologists presented their discovery from Egypt today called the Amulet Of Shadows. The amulet is about 5000 years old and a myth says it has ancient powers. The museum didn't give us much information about it but they do say it's connected with Duell Monsters, the Amulet will be presented in the new Duell Monsters Museum that Kaiba corp. build last year and we'll also give you a small peek of how the Amulet looks like... "  
  
A small picture appeared on the screen of a flat tear like amulet with the marking of 2 wings on it.  
  
Tristan ; " That's something... "  
  
" WHOW " ; was all that Joey could say while staring at the screen.  
  
" But .. but that's the same thing as in my dream " ; Bakura thought.  
  
" Why don't we all go to the museum and look for our self ? " ; Yugi suggested.  
  
" Good idea Yug , I vote go " ; Téa directly reacted.  
  
" Yeh we both vote go as well " ; Joey and Tristan said together.  
  
" What about you Bakura ? " ; Yugi asked his friend who was still staring at the television screen.  
  
" Huh ?.... yes , I vote go to. "  
  
Yugi looked worried at his friend , there was something wrong with him but what ?  
  
" WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO ! " ; Joey yelled..  
  
* authors note *  
  
R YA ALL HAPPY NOW ! ! ! I got 2 chaps left to type and then it's just me and my braino ! 


	5. The Story Of The Amulet

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 4 : Story Of The Amulet  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them... i wish though.... and again thank you Ethelflaed for the help , it really helped... THANK YOU * bows *  
  
-*- Thoughts -*-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Once inside the museum the gang went straight to the hall where the amulet was presented...  
  
" I didn't know this place was so big " ; Tristan said while they walked passed a hall full with devices witch they used to play Duell Monsters with in the old days.  
  
Yugi ; " Well we can see the rest later today , we've got al the time in the world and the museum isn't going to close soon so... "  
  
But before Yugi could finish his sentence....  
  
" There it is ! "  
  
They entered a white hall with in the middle of it the Amulet. The amulet was surrounded by a glass box , around it stood al kind of artefacts and stones covered with ancient drawings of Duell Monsters and scripts.  
  
The rest walked up to the amulet.  
  
Joey ; " This thing looks cool... "  
  
" This translation of the scrolls says that there was an ancient power in that amulet self " ; Téa started to tell while reading the translation. " It was given by Anubis to the shadowed one , if he would tough the amulet , it would be activated and he would be able to destroy the world with it's power... "  
  
" And now it's giving me the creeps... " ; Joey interrupted.  
  
" Wait there's more... It also says that a pharaoh stopped it from happening with the use of the power of friendship... "  
  
Bakura didn't really listen to what Téa said he was now starring at the amulet with gaze...  
  
Tristan ; " Well , if we want to see the rest of the museum I'd think we'd better go. "  
  
Joey ; " I'd do everything to get away from this creepy thing... "  
  
" Are you coming , Bakura ? " ; Yugi asked his friend who was still staring at the amulet.  
  
" You guys go ahead ill catch up in a minit. " ; he answered.  
  
" If you say so... " ; Yugi said with a worried look and he and the others left the hall...  
  
***  
  
Bakura still stood there starring at the amulet. Slowly the amulet began to glow and started to turn into a sliver colored liquid. It then smashed through the glass that stood around it. Bakura walked a few steps back warts , he felt like screaming and started to panic. He then tried to run away but the liquid was to fast , it jumped him and started to close around his face. He tried to pull it off but it was to strong and now started to close around his hands and arms as well. Then he heard laughing coming from a dark corner of the hall... He looked up and saw Yami Bakura stepping out of the shadows with an evil smile on his face...  
  
" Feels cold , doesn't it " ; he said smirking. " I knew you'd come , ife been waiting here all day. "  
  
He then started to laugh , his voice echoed in the hall and he slowly started to disappear...  
  
Bakura started to panic now even more as the liquid started to enter his mouth , he couldn't breathe and then everything went black...  
  
***  
  
Bakura tried to open his eyes. He could hear voices but couldn't see clear.  
  
" w...where am I ? " ; he muttered.  
  
" Thank god , he's waking up " ; a female voice said.  
  
" You're in the hospital , Bakura " ; a younger voice answered.  
  
When his vision cleared, he saw that he was lying in a hospital bed, and his friends were nearby him.  
  
" What happened ? " ; he then asked.  
  
" That's what WE'D like to know," ; Joey answered, somewhat angrily. " After 30 minutes, Yugi went back to look for you, and you were unconscious. He wasn't able to wake you up, so he ran to us, and we couldn't wake you up either, so then we called an ambulance. Doc said you were in a coma and you've been in it for FOREVER . . . um . . . 5 or 6 hours . . . I think . . . Now could you tell us what happened back there?? "  
  
Tristan ; " Joey . Chill , the guy just got out of a coma... "  
  
Then a nurse walked in.  
  
" Well , well looks like the sleepy one awakens... "  
  
" Now you must all leave the patient , he needs his rest. You can visit him tomorrow... "  
  
The nurse left the room...  
  
" Bakura take care " ; Yugi said. " We'll visit tomorrow. "  
  
Bakura smiled as they left the room...  
  
***  
  
it was night , Yugi was lying in his bed sleeping. He walked through the door to the memory side of his Yami...  
  
" Yami ...? " ; he asked . "... Are you here ? "  
  
" Hello Yugi " ; came an answer.  
  
Yugi turned around and saw Yami walking up to him...  
  
" How is Bakura ? " ; his Yami then asked.  
  
" Not so good , that's why I'm here. "  
  
" What happened ? " ; Yami asked with a worried look.  
  
" Well , we were in a museum looking at something called the amulet of shadows. Bakura stayed behind and said that he would keep up in 5 minits but he didn't , after 30 minits I wen't back to look for him and I found him unconscious. I couldn't wake him up , so I got the others to help when they couldn't wake him up either I called an ambulance. The doctors said he was in a coma , but he woke up after 6 hours. "  
  
" Did he tell you what happened ? " ; Yami asked.  
  
" No... I'm getting worried " ; Yugi then began. " First he runs away then like you told me he has nightmares in witch he kills me and the others and now he wen't in a coma. Do you think his Yami is taking over again ? "  
  
" Maybe , but we have to keep an eye on him. "  
  
" Were visiting tomorrow and I asked grand-pa if he would stay there over night , he said he would do it tomorrow. "  
  
" That's good , I just hope it isn't what I think it is... "  
  
***  
  
Bakura was tossing his head around on his pillow. He was running in a forest. The sky was dark-red and the trees were black , he was being followed by something that jumped from tree shadow to tree shadow. He tried to run away from it , but suddenly he stopped running. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. He turned around and saw the shadow coming closer , it jumped him and got inside his body. Bakura fell back warts straight down the cliff. He screamed Then he felt the hard cold floor. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying face down on the floor it seemed to him that he had fallen out of bed. His head hurt like crazy and it was difficult to get back in bed , the whole room was spinning. He managed to get back in his bed and after a while he fell back to sleep...  
  
***  
  
It was morning and Yugi and the others were on their way to visit Bakura. They found him in his room leaning on against the wall looking out of the window.  
  
" Hello there " ; he said with a smile when he saw the others entering his room.  
  
" Bakura aren't you supposed to be in bed ? " ; Yugi asked him.  
  
" The doctors said that my condition got a lot better , if this keeps up they may even dismiss me tomorrow. " ; he answered.  
  
" But. how ? " ; Téa asked. " You were in pretty bad condition... "  
  
" I don't know how , the doctors said it was unbelievable. "  
  
" this isn't right , Bakura just got out of a coma yesterday , even he can't heal that fast and I don't think the spirit of the ring is in control " ; Yugi thought.  
  
" Uuhm... we've brought you some flowers " ; Téa said smiling while she showed a bucket from behind.  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
After putting the flowers in a vase they talked for several hours until a nurse walked in and told them al to leave because Bakura needed to rest again.  
  
" Well , we'll see you soon then Bakura ? "  
  
" Yes , I hope so " ; he answered smiling.  
  
As they walked to the door Joey accidentally knocked over the vase with flowers and it wen't falling on the ground bursting in pieces.  
  
" Joey ! " ; Téa said to him angry.  
  
" I'm so sorry... " ; Joey then started to say.  
  
" That's alright , I can get a new vase from the nurses " ; Bakura said smiling while starting to pick up the pieces.  
  
When they were done picking up the pieces and flowers they were ready to leave. They walked to the door and Bakura waved as they left. When he walked back to his bed he suddenly felt pain rising up under his right foot. He raised up the foot and looked under it and saw that he stepped in a rather big piece of the vase.  
  
" Looks like we've forgotten a piece... "  
  
He then pulled out the piece while biting on his teeth to withstand the pain.  
  
" Id better get a nurse for this " ; he said while looking at his bleeding wound , he then summoned a nurse who put a bandage around his foot and wen't to sleep. At the time Yugi's grand-pa came in he was fast asleep...  
  
*authors note * why wont Bakura tell what's going on , why are you still reading , why am I still typing , the answer is I DONT KNOW ! ! ! *lol* 


	6. Mini Authors Note NOT A CHAPTER ! ! !

* mini authors note *  
  
well thanks again , and yes if ur proud 2 be an idiot id like to make you happy and say you are ^_^ well just to tell you im insane and proud of it aswell. well I know the spellings bad , but that always happens the first time I write it. I always check the spelling after ife uploaded it. But still thanks for the tips , I think ill change the other chaps with the "talking " stuff to You don't need to back-off if you don't wanna I could use al the help I could get , im really learning something over here Im typing now @ school so I cant type a lot right now , but again many thanks ! ! ! UR MY GOD ! mhuhaha and I am cursed so in other words ur now known as the god of cursing.. Lol ^_^ 


	7. Part Of Me

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 6: Part Of Me  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura ?  
  
Disclaimer : jada .... nope I don't own them... I wish though.... and again thank you Ethelflaed for the help , it really helped... THANK YOU * bows * ^ ^  
  
Thoughts  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Bakura was surprised to see Yugi's grandpa sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Yugi's grandpa woke up later that day.  
  
" Good morning"; Bakura said to him with a smile.  
  
" Good morning"; he answered while yawning. "I must have fallen asleep again . I wanted to surprise you and it wasn't my idea that you would surprise me ."  
  
"I see , i wondered why Yugi didn't tell me that you would be coming at night."  
  
"I told him not to , but Bakura aren't you supposed to be in bed ? "  
  
"well the doctor told me that my condition got a lot better and he said that i could go home. "  
  
" well then , can i at leased give you a ride home ? "  
  
"Sure , my dad is still on his business trip in England so he can't pick me up."  
  
***  
  
when Bakura got home he immediately dropped himself on the cough in the living room , he didn't know why but he was really tired and soon he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was walking in a room , when he saw his friends standing on the other side of it he ran towards them to say Hello but when he heard them say his name a couple of times he stopped and stared at them.  
  
"I don't understand what is he hiding ?"  
  
"Maybe he isn't trusting us."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't see us as his friends."  
  
"Maybe he's just to weak to do so."  
  
then they turned around and walked straight for Bakura , Bakura took a few steps to the left and saw them disappear in the shadows.  
  
"No .. "Bakura muttered while trying to reach for his friends.  
  
Then suddenly Bakura got hit by something in the back and he fell forward face down on the floor , he turned around and looked up he saw Tristan looking furious at him yelling : "Get Up ! GET UP YOU WEAKLING !"  
  
Then Téa appeared at his side and Tristan said to her ; "I think he won't stand up."  
  
Téa then answered : "Then we'll have to make him "  
  
And she kicked Bakura in his stomach.  
  
Then Bakura slowly stood up with his hands clutching to the pain in stomach.  
  
"NEXT TIME DO IT FASTER !" ; a voice yelled on his other side and from the corner of his eye Bakura saw Joey's fist coming towards him and before he knew it he was back on the floor now with a painful face.  
  
He looked up and then saw Yugi wearing a pharaoh costume looking down at him from his throne.  
  
Yugi stood up and pointed his finger at Bakura yelling ; "THIEF ! How dare you show your face here again ."  
  
"No Yugi wait ! " : Bakura begged.  
  
". ... For this I will ban you to the shadow realm ! "  
  
" NO ! "  
  
suddenly a black hole appeared below Bakura and he fell onto the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Bakura woke up , cold sweat was dripping from his face.  
  
He looked around , he was back on the cough in the living room.  
  
He looked at the time , it was midnight.  
  
There was something different , something was hanging around his neck but he couldn't see it.  
  
He stood up , walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror with a shock.  
  
"the amulet .. but how."  
  
the amulet was now hanging around Bakura's neck but it looked as if it was attached to his skin.  
  
Bakura grapped the amulet and tried to pull it of but it didn't move , instead it started to glow and Bakura let it go because it was to hot.  
  
When he let go the amulet stopped glowing.  
  
"It won't go off." ; A voice behind him said.  
  
Bakura turned around and saw his Yami sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"You." : Bakura said with anger in his voice. ". You stole it didn't you ?!  
  
"Yes I stole it , I never expected the fools to bring it here it's just a matter of time before I can unleash it's power ."  
  
"What power."  
  
"I'm not sure yet. but we'll find out , it has already begun . "  
  
"What has already begun ? "  
  
"Didn't you notice at all ? " Bakura started to laugh. "Look at the wound under your foot and you'll understand."  
  
Bakura lifted his foot , took off the bandage and saw that the wound was healed.  
  
"But how ..."  
  
"So you didn't notice anything at all ? "  
  
"How do you think you healed that fast ?"  
  
Bakura couldn't say more , all he did now was gazing at his other self who just stood there laughing and slowly his Yami disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Bakura still couldn't believe what he had just heard , he changed to his pyjama's and got himself into bed.  
  
He was starring at the ceiling , thinking about the things that happened and thinking about the things that were still to come.  
  
And after a few hours he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was tossing his head around and suddenly he woke up.  
  
He sat up straight , his body was shaking all over.  
  
He looked at the time , it was 7.00 A.M. .  
  
He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with a pounding head.  
  
He filled the sink with water and rubbed his eyes with it.  
  
He then looked in the mirror and saw his reflection looking shocked back at him.  
  
Bakura's eyes were not brown anymore they were now bright red , he quickly rubbed them again and they returned to normal.  
  
"I must have still been dreaming." ; he said to himself and got himself dressed.  
  
He hid the amulet under his clothes.  
  
" I can't let Yugi and the others see this.. "  
  
"If you let them see it , I'd advice you to pray for god eventhough i won't think that even he will be able to help you with what would happen to you."  
  
Yami Bakura was standing in the doorway.  
  
"i'll keep in touch." 


	8. The Beginning

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 7 : The beginning.  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura ?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them... I wish though.... and again thank you Ethelflaed for the help , it really helped... THANK YOU * bows * ^ ^  
  
Thoughts  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Bakura walked to school. His headache wasn't over yet , he had taken an aspirin at home but it had no effect.  
  
At school he entered his classroom and the classes began.  
  
***  
  
at lunchtime Bakura sat alone at one of the tables , staring at his food.  
  
" Is this seat taken ? "  
  
Bakura looked up and saw Yugi standing beside him smiling while he put down his plate on the table.  
  
"How are you feeling ? " ; Yugi asked.  
  
" I have a headache , that's all. "  
  
" Hey guys , mind if we join in ? "  
  
Téa , Tristan and Joey were putting down their plates and joined them. And they started to talk.  
  
Joey : " You know what I always wanted to find out ? "  
  
" Well. " ; Téa said while eating her food.;  
  
" How they make those jelly puddings so.. Jelly. " ; he said while poking his spoon in his desert.  
  
Bakura wasn't listening to the conversations anymore , the pain in his head was rising and he started to feel sick.  
  
He stood up and said ; " Excuse me please. "  
  
The others watched as Bakura walked to the boys bathroom and then continued their conversations.  
  
Bakura closed the door behind him and ran to one of the toilets. He felt as if he needed to puke real badly. He sat on his knees while holding on to the edge of the toilet with his hands. He started coughing , but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
" What's wrong. "  
  
" .. "  
  
" What's wrong " ; a voice called within Bakura's head. " I ASKED YOU SOMETHING ANSWER ME ! "  
  
" I have a headache. " ; Bakura muttered while holding his head in his hands.  
  
" A head ache doesn't make you sick. " ; y.Bakura yelled.  
  
Bakura didn't listen to the other voice , the pain in his head was rising even more and soon he was on the edge of fainting. Until suddenly it stopped , the headache was gone in a matter of seconds. He stood up , walked to a sink and washed his face.  
  
" Now what. " ; the voice said..  
  
" The head ache is gone. " ; Bakura once again muttered to himself.  
  
" Well lets hope it stays that way. "  
  
Then the bell rang and the classes started again.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was on his way home from his day of school in an alleyway. He then heard something , he turned around . Before him floated a ghost in ripped clothing holding up a staff and he looked like a dark magician but this one was black with a green tint to his skin. Bakura screamed , stumbled backwards , fell and crawled against the nearest fence. The magician floated towards him and then disappeared in thin air.  
  
" What now . " ; a voice inside him said .  
  
" A.a .. a .. ghost " ; Bakura muttered while getting over his shock. " A.. a dark magician ghost. "  
  
" You must be seeing thing .. Get up and walk before anyone sees you. "  
  
*** the next morning ***  
  
Bakura was starring at a mirror in the bathroom.  
  
" This isn't right. is this me ??? "  
  
He then screamed for his Yami .  
  
" WHAT ! " ; Yami Bakura opened the bathroom door and walked inside with great amazement on his face.  
  
Bakura just stood there starring at his Yami.  
  
" Hmm.. When did you get those " ; he said while pointing at Bakura's small fangs witch were pointing out a little bit on each mouth side.  
  
" I don't know , I think yesterday night when I was asleep , I don't really care how I got them , I want them out ! RIGHT NOW ! "  
  
Yami Bakura then punched Bakura in the face and Bakura fell on the floor , he looked up while holding his left hand against his now sour left side of his face.  
  
" That's for being such a wimp. " ; Yami Bakura said with an angry look. " Now get up hide those fangs someway and go to that stupid school of yours ! "  
  
Bakura got up got and left the bathroom without saying a word , he knew that if he said something he'd get beaten again.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was on his way to school , he hid the fangs by covering them with his lips , he was still able to talk but only by talking quietly and to make sure he no one asked him to speak up he made a small note witch he would give to the teachers that said :  
  
Dear teacher , Bakura can't speak up loud he lost his voice yesterday while practicing his singing.  
  
He also made a fake signature of his fathers under the note.  
  
" That must be the worst excuse ever. " ; he thought.  
  
He walked to the alleyway where he saw the ghost the day before . He stood still and just starred into the alleyway.  
  
" Could it still be there ?  
  
Don't be silly , it was just my imagination. "  
  
He shook his head and walked on to school.  
  
***  
  
" Hey Bakura. " ; Yugi said when his friend entered the classroom.  
  
When Bakura didn't answer Yugi walked over to him and asked ; " What's wrong ? "  
  
Bakura gave Yugi his note..  
  
" Let's hope he falls for it .. " ; he thought in himself.  
  
" Since when do you have singing lessons ? " ; Yugi then asked while looking over the top of the note.  
  
The others heard what Yugi said and soon they to were all reading Bakura's note.  
  
Bakura muttered : " My dad is making me , he says it family tradition. "  
  
Yugi answered : " Ooowh. "  
  
Joey ; " Bummer man , ooh well rather you than me I suppose."  
  
Yugi gave the note back to Bakura and walked to his spot in the classroom.  
  
" Something isn't right here . "  
  
" I know " ; another voice in his head said.  
  
" I think he's hiding something . "  
  
" You need to know what he's hiding , follow him after school. "  
  
" Ok Yami ... "  
  
Then the bell rang and the classes began .  
  
***  
  
at the end of another boring day of school Bakura walked home , he was about to cross the street when Yugi ran up to him.  
  
" Hey Bakura wait up ! "  
  
Bakura turned around and saw Yugi running up to him.  
  
" What is he doing here ? "  
  
"Yami said that I needed to get back immediately or else I would get beaten up again.  
  
Is he suspecting something ? II know that Yugi's Yami told him about the things I said the night I ran away and I know that he was very worried about me after the incident at the museum .  
  
But he could have found out about the amulet ? . "  
  
Bakura turned around and waited as Yugi ran up to him.  
  
"You left early , normally you always wait for me and the others " : Yugi said.  
  
"Well , I have to be home early today."  
  
"Why that ? "  
  
".My dad is calling me from England this afternoon , he doesn't have a lot of time to call so I have to be home when he does "  
  
"oowh." ; Yugi said smiling at his friend.  
  
They both walked for a while and when Bakura got home he waved Yugi goodbye.  
  
When he closed the door behind him he leaned against it and sighed .  
  
" That was close."  
  
he then walked to the living room , put down his back-pack and started to make his homework.  
  
***  
  
It was near midnight , Kaiba was sitting at his desk working on his computer. He has been working on the translations of the Egyptian tablets.  
  
"hmm..": he said while leaning with his head on his left hand.  
  
Then suddenly the phone rang. Kaiba pussed the speaker button and said : " What is it . "  
  
" Sir we have an intruder in the museum."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
with that he turned off his computer , rose from his seat and walked out of the door.  
  
***  
  
a door opened and Kaiba walked in a room full with monitors that were displaying images created by cameras. He walked to the camera's on the right and watched them. On the screen we see a dark figure walking around the halls .  
  
" How did he get in " ; he then asked one of the security agents.  
  
"We don't know sir , he just popped up on one of the screens. "  
  
then suddenly the door behind them opened and Mokuba walked inside , wearing his pyjama's.  
  
" Seto ? ; he asked while rubbing his eyes. " What's going on ? "  
  
" Mokuba , why aren't you in bed ? " ; Kaiba asked his younger brother.  
  
" I woke up and went to look for you cause your bed was still empty , now can anyone tell me what's going on ? "  
  
" We have an intruder in the museum. " ; one of the agents said.  
  
" AGAIN ?! "  
  
" Sir , should we take action ? "  
  
" Send some agents , but don't alert the police "  
  
" Why not Seto ? " ; Mokuba asked his older brother.  
  
Kaiba just stood there smirking while watching the cameras.  
  
***  
  
it was dark in the museum and the moonlight was shinning through the windows of the Egypt exhibit.  
  
The shadows of the artifacts were long and between them we see a dark figure looking at them.  
  
The figure turned around and walked on to a nearby hall. Then he stopped , turned around and looked to a other hall on his left. A stair walked downwards from the entrance and a chain was hanging from each side of the stair with a sign on it that said :  
  
- Don't Enter - Staff Only -  
  
the person than walked to the chain , stepped over the chain and walked down the stairs.  
  
The person entered a large basement , it was dark but you could still see several things.  
  
The basement looked like a replica of an ancient Egyptian temple. It was a large hall with pillars on each side , on the pillars were mirrors hanging in them with chains. In the center of the hall a stair walked upwards to a large stone table with all kind of symbols carved inside it , on the table stood a golden boil with in it a large red gem , above the boil hung a mirror on the ceiling.  
  
The person walked up the stairs but when he reached the top he turned around.  
  
" He must have gone this way ! "  
  
" Agents. " ; the person muttered.  
  
The agents ran down the stairs and entered the temple.  
  
" There he is ! " ; one of them yelled.  
  
The person turned around and walked in the shadows while the agents ran up the stairs , when they got there and shinned around with their flashlights they saw that the person disappeared in thin air.  
  
***authors note ***  
  
well hope you all like it , I g2g think of the rest from now on and I hope that more peeps will read this.  
  
^^smell ya later. 


	9. Findings

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 8 : findings  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Summary : The Duel Monsters Museum Presents A Powerful Amulet Called The Amulet Of Shadows What Is It's Power , And What Does It Have 2 Do With Bakura ?  
  
Disclaimer : jada jada jada .... nope I don't own them... I wish though.... and again thank you Ethelflaed for the help , it really helped... THANK YOU * bows * ^ ^  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Bakura yawned , it was morning and for the first time in a while he slept without having nightmares. He got himself dressed and walked downstairs. He made himself some breakfast and when he finished he was ready to go to school.  
  
He walked to the front door and passed the door to the living room in witch his Yami was lying on the couch starring at him as he passed the door.  
  
" Are you planning on going to school like that ? " ; he said.  
  
Bakura stopped and walked a few paces back warts to the door to the living room.  
  
" Well , yes ... " ; he said confused . " why shouldn't I go like this ? "  
  
Yami Bakura just lay there smirking and pointed his wise finger at his eyes.  
  
" What ? "  
  
Yami Bakura sighed and said ; " Take a look in the mirror... "  
  
" The mirror ? "  
  
Bakura walked to the mirror in the bathroom and looked in it confused.  
  
Yami Bakura who walked up to him said ; " I told you so ... "  
  
Bakuras eyes were no longer brown as usual but they were now bright red , with no pupil in the center.  
  
" B... But... " ; Bakura muttered.  
  
" But what ? "  
  
" But how am I going to hide this ?! Hiding the amulet was easy and the teeth weren't that difficult to hide but how am I supposed to go to school looking like this ! "  
  
" Just don't go to that stupid school... "  
  
" What ?! "  
  
" Just don't go to the stupid school ! "  
  
" But what am I going to say ! "  
  
" Just say you have the flu or something "  
  
" Are you sure ? ... "  
  
" COURSE I'M SURE , JUST AS YOURE TOLD ! "  
  
Yami Bakura just watched as Bakura left the bathroom while thinking ; ' The fool... , he doesn't even know what it al means... ' Then a smile appeared on his face and left the bathroom.  
  
____  
  
' Two days now , it has been two days and he's still sick... '  
  
Yugi was playing with his pen while he starred at the empty seat on the other side of the class. The teacher was calling out all their names to see who was absent.  
  
' Something must have happened... ' ; his counterpart said...  
  
' But what ?! '  
  
' I don't know , but I know a way to find out... '  
  
' What are you planning ? '  
  
' Let's just say that we are going on a visit this afternoon... '  
  
___  
  
At the end of the school day Yugi walked alone to Bakura's house.  
  
' What do I say when he opens the door ? '  
  
' Just say that you came to bring some homework... '  
  
' Ok , if you say so... '  
  
___  
  
Bakura was sitting on the edge of his bed , in his hands he was holding a picture of him and his friends taken when they were at Duellist Kingdom. He missed his friends so much but he couldn't do anything to change his situation. His fear of Yami Bakura has grown so big that he didn't even look him in the eyes anymore. He felt useless as if he had just one reason to live , to serve his Yami till he would die. Also he couldn't just pop up at Yugi's place , if he saw him like "this" he'd freak out for sure... And Yami never let Bakura out of sight just in case something like that would happen...  
  
Ryou closed his eyes as he tried to fight the upcoming tears.  
  
' Why did this have to happen to me... '  
  
Yami Bakura was standing in the door way looking at him.  
  
' if he would know how to use his powers he could destroy me easily and yet he doesn't , it doesn't make sense , is he so afraid of me or of himself that he wont even take the chance and become free ? ' ' Ooh well , it will be over soon enough... '  
  
then Yami Bakura walked back through the hall. Ryou was still sitting there starring blank at his picture when suddenly he heard something It was the doorbell...  
  
' the doorbell... but who ? '  
  
Ryou stood up and walked to the window , he moved the curtain a bit and peeked down. He saw Yugi standing in front of the door and he didn't notice that Yami Bakura had walked inside his room.  
  
" Are you expecting someone ? " ; he said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
" No , I didn't... "  
  
" he would have come here anyway so it doesn't matter , if I were you id step away from the window before he sees you... "  
  
___  
  
Yugi looked up he saw a shadow moving away from the window.  
  
' well , at leased we know that someone is home... '  
  
' how do you know ? '  
  
' I saw someone standing in front of the window ' ___  
  
Ryou was starting to panic...  
  
"how in heavens name am I going to hide all this ?! "  
  
" you have long hair... "  
  
" so... "  
  
" use your hair to hide the eyes and hide your teeth the same as you did at school that day... "  
  
after doing what Yami Bakura told him to do Bakura walked down stairs towards the door.  
  
___  
  
Yugi looked up  
  
' I think I hear something... sounds like footsteps '  
  
then the door opened a bit slowly.  
  
" Bakura ? "  
  
Bakura looked up , pretending to be surprised to see Yugi.  
  
" Yugi , what are you doing here ? "  
  
" The teacher asked me to bring you your homework , can I come in ? "  
  
" sure , don't look at the mess I've been in bed so long that I didn't have time to clean it all up "  
  
Bakura opened the door a bit more and let Yugi walk in...  
  
" That's ok , so how are you feeling now ? "  
  
" I'm a bit dizzy and I have a headache but ill be ok... "  
  
Yugi put down the papers on a table in the living room.  
  
" I think you should get some rest then , you just go to bed and ill just leave "  
  
"... ill let you out ... "  
  
" it's no big deal , just go to bed I can let myself out... "  
  
Ryou wasn't in the state to start an argument " ok and Yugi ?... "  
  
Yugi looked up as he opened the front door.  
  
" ...thanks "  
  
Bakura walked upstairs as Yugi walked outside  
  
' you don't think of leaving are you ? '  
  
' eeh... yes , why ? '  
  
' you're given an invitation to look around his house and you ignore it ?! '  
  
' ...sorry , I'm just not the sneaking kind of guy '  
  
' then ill take over... '  
  
' ...ok , but promise me that you won't do anything stupid , ok ? '  
  
' I promise... '  
  
Yugi turned into Yami and sneaked back inside closing the front door behind him.  
  
He walked to the kitchen and started to check every drawer and closet.  
  
' well , nothing here... '  
  
he then walked to the living room and started to search there. His eye fell on a desk witch had one of the drawers half open. He walked over to it and pulled out the drawer.  
  
' well I think we found something... '  
  
Yami put down the drawer on the desk and looked through some of the papers. He lay some aside and put the drawer back in the desk. He folded the papers he lay down on the desk and put them in his back-pack.  
  
' I think we have enough info now... we'd better go... '  
  
Yami silently opened a window and sneaked quietly sneaked back home... Little did he knew that Yami Bakura was starring at him from the window on the second floor  
  
___  
  
Yugi and Yami were busy with the papers from Ryou's place.  
  
" I don't get all this... I can read some of the words but it doesn't make sense... "  
  
" Why that ? "  
  
Yami looked up from his pile of papers and looked Yugi in the eyes  
  
" I can't believe that the spirit of the millennium ring is doing this to Ryou... "  
  
Then there was a loud knock on the door and Yami disappeared back into the puzzle  
  
" the door is open , come in "  
  
Joey , Tristan and Téa walked in.  
  
" Hey Yug , what's up with the sad face ? "  
  
Yugi sighed and said : " Nothing... "  
  
Téa walked over to him and lay her hand on his shoulder " Come on Yugi , you know you can tell us maybe we can help... "  
  
" I don't know if you guys can help me with this... "  
  
" If you don't tell us you wont even know if we " are " able to help you... "  
  
Yugi sighed again " ...ooh well... " and Yugi started to explain what happened...  
  
~some time later~  
  
Joey stood up from Yugi's bed eyes wide open. " Ya mean that the evil spirit of the millennium ring is back ?! "  
  
Yugi nodded...  
  
" Damn , there goes my weekend "  
  
Téa looked at Joey with a sweat drop and then turned back to Yugi. " but if whatever you say is true , how are we going to stop him... "  
  
" by breaking the amulet into pieces... "  
  
" ... and how do you think we find Bakura... "  
  
Yugi picked up one of the papers from his desk. " the papers said something about an underground temple... "  
  
"... and the museum did have a closed underground area , maybe he's there since the museum had the amulet itself until it disappeared maybe Kaiba build a remake of the temple or something else like that in that closed area... "  
  
" Yeh , maybe he's over there ! "  
  
" then what are we waiting for... "  
  
____  
  
Yami Bakura was still standing in the hallway looking at Ryou in secrecy... Ryou was sitting in the corner of his bed with his back against the wall , his arms wrapped around his knees and his head was resting against his knees , tears were rolling down his face. Ryou had sat there ever since Yugi left this afternoon and all he did was starring down at the floor , ceiling or he was standing there looking outside at the sun , moon or the people that passed his house... Yami Bakura didn't know why but he started to feel whatever Ryou was feeling right now... He didn't understand the feeling Ryou had , some of them he recognised he had them as well long ago... He still didn't understand why Ryou didn't destroy him , he still had all the power he needed in his own hands and yet he did nothing... why ?  
  
Yami Bakura took a few steps forward and now stood in Ryou's room. Ryou looked up with tears in his eyes. " Why are you doing this to me ? "  
  
Yami Bakura who was looking at the floor looked up and said ; " Somebody has to do it... " " But don't worry , it will all be over soon... "  
  
Yami Bakura walked over to Ryou's bed and sat on the edge of it starring at Ryou.  
  
" Do you promise... "  
  
Yami Bakura sighed and said ; " I... promise... "  
  
Ryou held out his hand and so did Yami Bakura... Their hands toughest each other. Ryou and Yami Bakura both closed their eyes and Yami Bakura slowly disappeared and took over Ryou's body...  
  
He then reopened his eyes and stood up. He starred once more at the full moon that was shinning outside , his eyes were flaring red and there was a strange glow around him as he turned around and walked to the door...  
  
" this is the end... "  
  
***authors note ***  
  
it took me some time to write cuz I'm being devoured by schoolwork... ooh well here's another chappie ^^ I'm still thinking of the ending... I'm starting to write it now and to next story that is a continue thingy of the ending YAY !  
  
smell ya later  
  
Asheron Karuma 


	10. In The Shadows Of The Night

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 9 : In The Shadows Of The Night.  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be. / Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Bakura, now in control of the power of the shadows is planning on making this end a big show down in Domino. Can Yugi & co stop him and save Ryou before it's to late ?  
  
Disclaimer : I here by declare that I do not own Yu Gi Oh , I also declare that I wish it though...  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
it was dark in the museum , the shadows were tall as the moon shinned through the windows of the hallways , the objects glittered in the light of the moon and there were footsteps. He was walking down the halls , ignoring every camera and making sure that nobody would forget him. This was going to be the end , the final showdown , the day that his hate would be shown to all those that were in his way. His eyes glowing faint red and a red glow surrounding him.  
  
Security guards were walking up to him as he now stood still starring at the way he had to go to get to his goal.  
  
"thief , come with us nice and easy and nobody will get hurt ! "  
  
"it isn't me who will get hurt , it's you who will walk in the shadows for eternity... "  
  
some guards took a few steps backwards as Yami Bakura turned around.  
  
"those stories won't help , thief "  
  
"then you'd better start believing in them , for you are about to be in one " His raised his hand and smiled silently as the men started to scream , their bodies dissolving into the shadows. He then turned around again and continued his prowl for the main reason he was there. ___  
  
Kaiba walked back to the control room , he was called again by the security employees and he was getting irritated , for the person that was always sneaking around was never seen or caught. The doors opened as he walked in.  
  
"Is he back ? "  
  
one of the employees walked up to him and gave him a file.  
  
"yes sir , we think it's him again... "  
  
Kaiba opened the file and started to read through the papers. The files contained data about everything that has happened in the museum ever since the amulet got stolen.  
  
"have you send some guards ? "  
  
"yes , but they aren't responding anymore. "  
  
then the camera tape started to play the events of a few minuets ago. The employees eyes were wide open as she saw that the guards had dissolved into shadow. Kaiba just stood there watching the tape , the suspect wasn't visible on the tape , his face was to dark to make out who he was. Kaiba then turned around and walked out of the room , he was going to get that thief for what he did ,nobody steals from his company and gets away with it , nobody even if he had to deal with them personally.  
  
___  
  
Yugi & co that now had arrived at the museum were looking for a way to get inside.  
  
"oowh man , every window and door is locked , how're we gonna get inside ?! "  
  
"maybe we should break a window or something "  
  
"Stupid moneybag , why'd he get to be so rich , we need to save someone ! "  
  
Joey picked up a stone and wanted to throw it through a window when a car stopped behind them.  
  
Turning around Joey wished that he didn't had that stone in his hand.  
  
"If you break a window , you must pay for it fleabag. But since you haven't even got enough money to buy a flea collar I guess it's better for you to try and not break anything. "  
  
Kaiba stepped out of the car and walked up to the others. He didn't know why they were here but still he wondered if it had a connection with the thief inside.  
  
"now , tell me why you are here , or ill kick you off my ground. "  
  
Yami walked towards Kaiba and stared at him with serious eyes. "we need to get inside , something is going on beyond our power and only if we work together we can win."  
  
"And why should I help you... "  
  
"Because the fait of the world depends on it... "  
  
"Have you forgotten that I do not believe in your fairytales... the thief is inside MY museum and I want him behind bars. "  
  
"Then would you at leased let us inside "  
  
Kaiba walked pass Yami and Yami starred at him confused.  
  
"somebody must baby-sit people like you... to bad it's going to be me... "  
  
He opened the door and let the others in.  
  
"At leased I know where he is right now and I know where he's going. " "Whoever this thief is... "  
  
"The Thief is a friend , it's Bakura. "  
  
"What ?! "  
  
The rest walked inside , Yami and Seto were walking in the back as Yami explained the situation. Seto just walked with his arms crossed and his eyes closed listening to whatever Yami had to say in the end he stopped walking and smiled. "Am I supposed to believe all this "  
  
The rest of the gang now stopped walking as well and they now looked at Seto with a serious look. Yami took a step towards Seto and said : "I don't care if you believe me , but a friend is in trouble and we need to help him. "  
  
The gang didn't notice a pair of eyes lurking at them from the shadows.  
  
Téa took a few steps forward , she now stood at Yami's side. "We don't leave our friends , we must help him. "  
  
Kaiba sighed , he didn't quite understand this whole friendship thing but it was better not to say that. "alright then , we need to go left at the end of this hall en right and then the third hallway from there. "  
  
the gang walked on as the creature followed them in the shadows.  
  
___  
  
Bakura was still wandering through the halls , in his left hand he held his deck. He took a right turn and started to walk through the hallway.  
  
___  
  
Yami & co were walking through the hallways. Tristan then stood still and looked back. Joey who was a bit scared walked up to him. "hey tris , what's wrong. "  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes peering in the darkness. "I thought I saw something. "  
  
"who knows what wonders in here " Joey laughed to show the others that he wasn't feeling scared until he heard Téa shouting at him from behind.  
  
"JOEY LOOK OUT ! "  
  
Joey spun around just seeing a shadow running towards him. Tristan then bashed against Joey , sending them both falling on the ground in the progress , the creature passed above them , missing its target it smashed through some of the glass boxes , shrieking.  
  
"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS THAT ! "  
  
the creature stood up as the moon shinned on its face.  
  
Yami's eyes were wide open with fear as he looked into the creatures eyes. "a...duell monster ? "  
  
Joey stood up looking to the creature and started to yell : "HEY CREEP IF YA WANT ME COME AND GET ME ! "  
  
The creature stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself as a Feral Imp , but this one was black and dark purple instead of the usual green colour , its eyes were bright red and there was a hating expression on its face. The imp shrieked as it launched another attack , it charged straight at Joey who jumped out of the way and the Imp slammed against the wall.  
  
"JOEY STOP MOCKING IT ! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE ! "  
  
Yami looked at the creature , trying to find out where it could have come from. "Bakura !..."  
  
Téa looked up to Yami as he continued talking.  
  
"... Bakura must have done this... ! "  
  
Tristan stood up as well and they started to run towards a closet at the end of the hall. They locked themselves up in it and brigaded the door.  
  
Joey who was moving all kind of stuff in front of the door with Tristan started to panic and said : "this won't hold him , were all monkey food ! "  
  
"Ehem... "  
  
everyone looked up , Kaiba was standing in the back , eyes closed with a serious look.  
  
"Mr. moneybag , I know you have servants to do ya dirty work but could ya please help us out here , we are not only protecting your live ya know ! "  
  
"Well fleabag , if you wouldn't let the I.Q. of everyone else drop thanks to your actions you should know that I am standing under the entrance of an air vent here " Kaiba said while pointing up to the vent. "  
  
"Well then , we must get up there before that creature bashes in here and kills us all "  
  
The others agreed and one by one they climbed inside the air vent they started to crawl to their destination ,then suddenly they heard a large bash behind them.  
  
"The creature must have bashed through the door "  
  
"And it sounds angry "  
  
"Please guys hurry up and crawl , I don't like the thought that "that" thing is still behind us and that it's mad " : Téa started to shake a little when saying this , she was scared like hell, Yami saw that she was shaking and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Téa , please try and calm down, everything will be fine , I promise "  
  
Téa was still shaking and had tears in her eyes as they slowly crawled on... "But I'm still worried , what will happen to Ryou and to us.. I don't want to lose any of my friends "  
  
"We wont , there must be a way to get him back and we will fin it, our friendship has always been strong and together we can get through this.. "  
  
Téa nodded , she had to be strong , and she had to be ready, ready to save her friend who needed them now more then everything..  
  
"I .. understand, I need to be strong , we need to help Bakura, he's our friend and we never let our friends down... " Yami looked back at her , smiling then he turned his face back in front and continieud crawling.  
  
Authors Note : ok it took me a long time to write this , I had a mayor writers block but its gone now ^^ I even have the inspiration for a new matrix story witch im gonna put in soon R&R PEOPLE ! 


	11. Showdown At Domino City

Shadows In My Head.  
  
Chapter 10 : Showdown at Domino City.  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be. / Asheron Karuma  
  
Summary : Bakura, now in control of the power of the shadows is planning on making this end a big show down in Domino. Can Yugi & co stop him and save Ryou before it's to late ?  
  
Disclaimer : view of an empty bureau with a sign that says "out for lunch"  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
" Speak "

The final chapters will be made soon, it's summer vacation and I am BORED LIKE FCKING HELL !

Well thanks to a good old song of evanescene i got the inspiration to make the rest..

I have been very busy with other stories as well, I am currently working on my own anime serie, if anyone knows a good link for a fiction site, I had one that was like but i lost it.. Please put it in a review...

This will be one of the last chapters, THERE WILL BE A SEQUELL !

the moon shined through the hole in the ceiling down the ancient bowl on top of the stairways in the basement, the golden bow glittered in the moonlight, the jewel inside the bowl reflected the moonlight and the red glow shinned across the walls and pillars of the room, beside the bowl Bakura stood he was looking at the jewel, he knew he couldn't do anything but wait till the time was right... the summoning of the shadow realm to the real world would take time, concentration and he couldn't do it alone... he wondered when Yami would appear, but until then he could just wait.. his minions had to do their work properly or this would all be for nothing..

He stared down the hallway for any trace at all , but instead of his rival walking up he was greeting by the empty shadows of the night..

"hmpf.. He is late... "

the gang came to a halt, they kicked out one of the ventilation shafts and one by one dropped out of the shaft on the cold hard floor, Joey caught up Téa as she jumped out of the shaft, the others started to dust themselves off..

Seto just stood there starring into the empty dark halls, they were near the hallway that had the stairs to the basement, he didn't trust this situation at all, after battleship he thought this all would be over but it seemed that it had just started..

And he was afraid that all the stories he heard may be true at all...

He was deep in thought not noticing Yami walking up to his side, Yami starred at him seeing that he was deep in thought , he starred down the hall as well for a moment..

"Are you ok ? "

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yami..

"Why shouldn't I be, you should be more worried about your friend then about me... "

"you may be cold most of the times and you may be equal to my skills but still you ar- "

"LOOK OUT ! "

before Yami knew what was happening he was pushed aside by Seto, both fell on the ground as flying stars passed above their heads, both of them got up quickly when they all had past, Seto peered into the darkness but the figure that ran towards them had vanished into thin air..

"What the.. Where did he go ! "

Then from his side something tackled him, he fell back warts on the ground with some kind of Ninja on top of him...

Kaiba didn't know what he was doing until he realized that the Ninja had tried to stab him with one of the shurikens he carried... he was trying to stop the ninja from slitting his throat..

"KAIBA ! "

Joey tried to run over to him with his fists up but then another creature attacked out of nowhere, Joey stepped back quickly trying to avoid being hit by the blade it carried instead it slashed through one of the glass boxes on his side, the spliced glass slides off the box and shatters as it falls on the ground.

Joey looks up with a fearful look as he sees what was trying to kill him this time , he starred right into the death eyes of a Earl of Demise, the creature growled in a low tune as Joey backed away, trying to escape it's stinking breath.. it really smelled like rotting flesh and it made him feel like he needed to puke real bad...

The creature launched another attack, it sword swinged through the air trying to slash it's target, but Joey dodged them until the last, the creature slashed across his shoulder, Joey fell on his knees as the Earl quickly rose it's blade ready to finish off his victim, Joey looked away from him with his eyes closed , waiting for the final cut..

' damned, this is it.. '

"JOEY ! "

Joey hadn't realize that he wasn't alone when he reopened his eyes after hearing someone shouting his name he found that Tristan had thrown himself at the creature making unable to hit Joey..

Kaiba had finally kicked off the Ninja like creature, it had easily landed back on his feet , Kaiba stood up still exhausted of the things that were going on, the ninja charged at him, before he knew it had bashed him against the wall, before reacting the ninja jumped up , taking a sword from it's back as it came down again..

Then something unexpected happened, Yami pushed Seto out of the way and backed down right before the sword slashed down through the wall, Seto looked at Yami never expecting this to happen..

"C'mon ! Kaiba stand up and get going ! "

"NO ! I can take care of this alone, you go and save your pathetic little friend.. "

Joey and Tristan were still trying to fight the Earl as Kaiba tried to fight off the Ninja, Téa backed up against the wall eyes full with fear , she didn't know what to do at the moment , she then saw Yami running off to the other hallway..

"YU- "

Something graphed her from behind and slowly took her back into the wall, she could feel something cold slithering across her legs but was to scared to even look, she couldn't shout for help something had gotten grip of her and had covered her mouth, it was then that she fainted..

Yami ran down the stairs to the basement, the doors to the hall were open.

He walked inside still amazed of the structure of the place.. he looked up at the stairs and could see something red shinning somewhere above the stairs...

It was then that he heard a certain sadistic laugh from under the stairs.

"it was about time you came, you've kept me waiting here and now it is time... "

Yami looked at Bakura in fear, he hadn't noticed what had happened to him, and he couldn't even imagine what Ryou must have felt when he looked inside the mirror...

Bakura was giving Yami a death glare, normally this wouldn't even scare him for a bit but now it was totally different from what it used to be...

"What did you do to Ryou ?! "

Bakura laughed and Yami could see the k-9 like teeth hidden within his mouth...

"Can't you see that ? Or should I spell it for you "

Yami just glared back, he didn't want the tomb robber to think he was scared of him, well he wasn't entirely scared , It was just a real shock to see what happened underneath his nose...

Ryou could have called for help anytime but he never does... Yami had always wondered why he never resisted this or why he had never tried to get help from his friends...

"Now are we just going to stand here or will we finish this once and for all... "

"why are you doing this anyway.. if this is some sick trick to get the advantage of me then you are sadly mistaken.. "

"there was once an old Egyptian legend... it only had one line 'To gain what you want , you have to become it' and like I told someone else before.. I am the shadows and I never die... "

Yami glared at Bakura, he noticed that the gem on Bakura was glowing faint red.. as if it was active...

It was then that he recognized it

"so you used the Amulet of Shadows to become what you wanted to be , right ? "

Bakura just smiled in his own insane way.

"but there is a cost, if I want to become what I want and gain all the powers of the shadow realm.. I have to kill the only person in my way , and that is you "

"do you think that I would let you kill me that easily ? "

"well you would give up when your friend is in need "

Bakura spun around and showed Yami what was behind him

Téa was hanging unconscious on the wall above the steps , shadows had whirled around her hands and feet as if she was hanging on a cross .

"Téa .. "

Bakura just laughed as he looked as Yami's face that was full with shock and fear.

"this is between you and me Bakura, leave my friends out of this ! "

"well I would, but you and your friends got a bit TO nosy "

Yami starred at Téa and then back at Bakura.

"well what is it going to be, pharaoh ? You or your little friend .. "

Yami sighed, it wasn't an easy decision but he had no choice...

"all right Bakura, I give up "


End file.
